Peripherally inserted central catheters (PICCs), sheaths and port catheters require frequent flushing with heparin and saline to maintain patency due to the open-ended nature of most of these devices. The addition of a bidirectional valve to these devices would eliminate the need for such frequent flushing after an initial post-usage flush is performed because it would prevent blood or other fluid from being pulled into the catheter by a negative pressure existing within the catheter. Currently, this blood must be periodically flushed out of the catheter to prevent the catheter from becoming clogged.
What is needed is a bidirectional valve for use with PICCs, sheaths and other catheters, which can permit the flow of fluids in two opposing directions while being able to provide a sealed environment within these devices when fluid is not flowing in either of these directions.